legendary_masters_wifefandomcom-20200215-history
Horse Carriage
Horse Carriage The horse carriage which is not driven by anyone has beaded window curtains and is drawn by a galloping reddish brown horse called the Raging Fire Horse and flies forward like a whirlwind. The Raging Fire Horse tall and large body is much stronger and sturdier than normal horses. Its fiery red eyes are stubborn and unruly. Time and again, it would raise its head and neigh. One look and people can tell that the horse is in a very excitable state. The Raging Fire Horse responds to various commands from Ling Xiao including directional commands. You XiaoMo feels like he is soon going to vomit. This is the first time he is taking a horse carriage. It's also the first time he is taking a horse carriage that is running so fast. Although the inside of the horse carriage is lined with a layer of thick plush woolen blankets, the horse carriage is shaking very fiercely. His brain that is not very smart to begin with, right now is already shaken into mush. His stomach churns endlessly, almost causing him to throw up last night's meal. The one hugging him, Ling Xiao, is not the least bit affected by the speed of the horse. His eyes laugh as he hugs the listless You XiaoMo and strokes his back, "We'll be there soon. Just endure it a little more and it'll be fine." These words, You XiaoMo already heard them quite a few times. "After this ....... I will never again sit this horse carriage ....... " You XiaoMo speaks falteringly. It's too much torture. He feels that he has already lost half his life. Because there is no limit on the time he can go down the mountain, there is no need to get there in a hurry. So Ling Xiao suggested that they take a horse carriage. Thinking that he has yet to take a horse carriage, You XiaoMo thinks that he can give it a try, so he agrees. He didn't expect that he would regret it less than half an hour later. Also, where did Ling Xiao get this horse carriage? The horse that is pulling the carriage seems relatively easily excitable leaving You XiaoMo in a disastrous state. "It will be fine when you get used to it." Ling Xiao consoles him. The Raging fire horse is really relatively easily excitable. But they have good stamina. And they are also fast. Once you get used to their speed, you will find that this is actually a very enjoyable thing! "I rather not get used to it ever ....... ugh ....... " Legend has it that the Raging Fire Horse’s temperament if very volatile. A precious horse with unbelievable stamina. But it's a pity that Raging fire horses are only found in the MoRi forest, so they are rarely seen. Unexpectedly, one actually shows up here, immediately causing quite an uproar. The Raging fire horse feels a light pressure coming from inside the carriage, and neighs, then rather unwillingly comes to a stop. The guards secretly let out a sigh of relief. It's not as if they haven't come across a Raging fire horse before. They know that its temperament is very volatile. If it really wants to barge through, they won't be able to stop it based on their strength. Furthermore, someone who is able to tame a Raging fire horse is definitely no ordinary person. If they were to offend the person inside the horse carriage because of this, it would not be a good thing. After getting off the carriage, Ling Xiao strokes the Raging fire horse near its ear and says softly, "Go. Find a place on your own and wait." With those words, the Raging fire horse turns the carriage around and gallops towards the city gate. Category:Travel